


Schůzka na slepo

by Santinan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Blind Date, F/M, Marking, Mates, Romance, Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Hermiona popíjela silnou kávu a dávala dohromady odpovědi na dopisy, které jí přišly na inzerát v kouzelnické seznamce pro osamělé čarodějky a kouzelníky. Ale bude mít štěstí?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Schůzka na slepo

Hermiona popíjela silnou kávu a dávala dohromady odpovědi na dopisy, které jí přišly na inzerát v kouzelnické seznamce pro osamělé čarodějky a kouzelníky. Těmto možnostem seznamování zrovna moc nevěřila, ale řekla si, že je to pro ni asi poslední šance na to zkusit s někým navázat vztah. Kdykoliv se o to totiž pokoušela běžným způsobem, tak se to nakonec vždy nějak zvrtlo a moc tomu nepomáhalo ani to, že žila v relativním odloučení od civilizace. Prostě měla ráda svůj klid a to, že ji nikdo neobtěžoval kamkoliv vešla jen proto, že v ní i po letech poznával tu kamarádku Chlapce, který přežil a nakonec zabil Voldemorta. Už z toho byla velmi, opravdu velmi unavená, a tak se stáhla do ústraní. Když konečně odeslala i poslední odpověď na těch pár dopisů, co jí přišlo, tak dopila kávu a hodlala se vrátit ke své rozepsané práci ohledně lektvarů, kterou se momentálně zabývala. V tom ale na okno zaťukala další sova a ona v ní poznala jednu z těch nepočetných, které se po jejím prvním dopise vrátily s další odpovědí. Nedokázala si pomoci a pousmála se. Přece jen i ona nakonec možná bude mít štěstí.

Jakmile dopis otevřela, tak ihned poznala rozmáchlé písmo muže, se kterým si nyní dopisovala už asi měsíc. Dle dopisů se zdálo, že jí je více než rovnocenným partnerem ohledně témat, která spolu korespondečně probrali a Hermiona si nemohla pomoci, aby se při čtení dopisu neusmívala. Když dočetla ke konci, tak už se kousala do rtu a tváře jí zrůžověly. Tento tajemný neznámý se s ní chce sejít. Hermiona Grangerová, která vždy byla hrdá na svou schopnost racionálně myslet, si najednou nebyla jistá, co má tomu muži odpovědět. Dle vyměněných dopisů se zdálo, že by z nich mohli být přinejmenším dobří přátelé, ale slečna Grangerová se obávala, že jakmile v ní pozná kamarádku Harryho Pottera, tak se buď rozhovor stočí na Harryho a nebo bude možný budoucí milenec bažit po její rádoby slávě nebo penězích. Bezmocně rozhodila rukama, než se nakonec při vzpomínce na již dlouho studenou postel rozhodla, že muži pošle kladnou odpověď, ale jen pod podmínkou, že se sejdou na místě, jehož souřadnice mu poslala přiložené do dopisu. Snažila se zabrat do práce, ale byla poněkud nervózní a roztržitá, a tak se rozhodla práci nechat vyjímečně prací a počkat si na odpověď se souhlasem či zamítnutím její podivné prosby. Brzy odpoledne se sovička vrátila a vyčítavě na ni houkla, a tak jí Hermiona dala kousek sovích mlsek, které tu měla pro všechny případy.

Uvidíme se tedy dnes večer, slečno.

A to bylo vše. Tato jediná věta zpečetila její osud. Hermioně se nervozitou z očekávání věcí příštích sevřel žaludek. Těch několik málo hodin, které jí zbývaly hodlala využít na to, aby se upravila, vybrala si šaty a boty a zkusila v sobě vzkřísit něco z pověstné Nebelvírské odvahy. Když už skoro nadešel nejvyšší čas odejít, tak se ještě nervózně naposledy prohlížela v zrcadle. Nezkrotné kudrliny si zelenou stuhou stáhla z obličeje, na oči si nanesla černou řasenku a rty přetřela světlounce růžovou rtěnkou. Pro dnešek se rozhodla vzít si letní šaty bez rukávů v podobném odstínu, jako byla i stuha v jejích vlasech. Jako obuv pro dnešní večer si vybrala černé páskové sandály jen s maličkým klínkem. Připadala si hrozně malá, ale na druhou stranu se obávala, že kdyby potenciálního milého převyšovala, tak by se zcela jistě leknul. Uhladila si neexistující záhyby na sukni šatů, zhluboka se nadechla a dříve, než mohla couvnout, se přemístila na místo, kde se měla konat schůzka. Tak trochu doufala, že tu ten muž nebude, že nakonec nedorazí a ona konečně bude moci říct, že o ni nikdo nestojí.

Ale opak byl pravdou. A i přes to, že dorazila o několik minutek dříve, tak pochopila, že její naděje byly marné. Před rozvalinou starého strážního hrádku k ní stál zády otočený muž. Neviděla mu do tváře, ale to, co zatím viděla na ni silně zapůsobilo. Rukávy kostkované košile měl vyhrnuté nad lokty, díky čemuž vynikla svalnatá předloktí. Pak její oči zabloudily k jeho zádům. Uvědomila si, že ten muž má skutečně impozantní postavu. Ramena měl široká a rozložitá a na záda mu splývaly stříbrem prokvetlé černé vlasy stažené do ohonu. Hermiona polkla a tváře jí zalil ruměnec, když jí pohled samovolně sjel dolů k pevnému zadku v obtažených džínách. Aniž by se cizinec obtěžoval otočit, tak zvednul ruku obrácenou dlaní vzhůru, na níž se skvěl květ fialkového kosatce. Hermiona netušila, jak je možné, že o ní ví, i přesto, že si byla jistá, že nevydala ani hlásku. Zaskočilo ji to, ale nakonec se nadechla, narovnala se v ramenou a vykročila k tajemnému ctiteli.

Ve vzdálenosti pouhých pár kroků cizinec promluvil, čímž ji zaskočil.

„Maličká, jak se ti líbí, co vidíš?“ zeptal se jí klidným hlasem a ona musela zauvažovat nad tím, že ten hlas již někde slyšela. Chtěla vykročit znovu, ale opět ji zastavil jeho hlas. „Ptám se, jak se ti líbí, co vidíš, maličká?“ zavrčel tentokrát tajemný neznámý. Hermiona svraštila obočí nad absurditou této otázky. Ale dobrá, ptal se, tak mu tedy odpoví.  
„A musí to být pravda?“ zašpičkovala si Hermiona. Muž se chraplavě zachechtal.  
„Nemusí, maličká, ale já poznám, když mi budeš lhát,“ pronesl prostě a vyčkával na její soud, ruku s kosatcem však měl dál napřaženou tak, aby ji viděla. Hermiona se zamyslela, než odpověděla.  
„To, co vidím se mi líbí. Asi bych musela být na ženy, aby se mi to nelíbilo, ale ani tím bych si nebyla tak úplně jistá,“ přiznala nakonec a vysloužila si tím další zasmání, avšak tentokrát se zdálo, že ten smích šel alespoň trochu od srdce. „Máš opravdu impozantní postavu,“ dodala ještě, než udělala další opatrný krok směrem k muži, od kterého se po  
jejím dodatku ozvalo odfrknutí.

Nakonec už se jí bez dalších přerušení podařilo dojít skoro až na délku paže k tomu záhadnému muži. V jejím nitru hlodala taková zvědavost na to, kdo to je, jakou už nepocítila pořádně dlouho.  
„Máš dost odvahy na to spatřit i zbytek?“ ozval se najednou. Trochu sebou trhla a překvapeně se nadechla.  
„Ano,“ vydechla, nedokázala si pomoci, aby necítila jakousi podivnou směs nervozity a vzrušení. Konečně svěsil paži s květem kosatce k boku, ale víc se nepohnul. Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla, nervózně si olízla rty a chystala se udělat těch pár kroků, aby stála k muži čelem. Nebylo jí to však přáno. V polovině jejího prvního kroku se ten záhadný cizinec prudce otočil na patě a Hermiona ucítila, jak ji jeho obrovské ruce sevřely paže. Ne bolestivě, ale i tak dost pevně na to, aby pochopila, že kdyby chtěl, dokázal by ji nejspíše zabít holýma rukama. Zajíkla se leknutím a upřela na něj pohled obrovských hnědých očí.  
Pohledem těkala po té tvrdé tváři pokryté jednodenním tmavým strništěm. Pevná brada, výrazné lícní kosti, úzké rty, rovný, i když možná trochu širší nos a oči. Ty oči v barvě zimní oblohy ji fascinovaly. Nedokázala od nich odtrhnout zrak. Byly jí povědomé. Ostatně i jeho tvář jí někoho matně připomínala. Mezi obočím jí naskočila přemýšlivá vráska, jak se snažila vzpomenout si.

„Tak co, maličká?“ pronesl skoro šeptem, když uvolnil sevření jedné své ruky a vetknul jí za ucho květ kosatce. Hlasitě do sebe vtáhla vzduch při jeho gestu. Ten muž ji absolutně vyváděl z míry. Nechápala a netušila, co od něj může čekat, ale o to víc, jako kdyby ji to k němu přitahovalo. Čišelo z něj nebezpečí, ale zároveň i jakási skoro až zvířecí přitažlivost. Hermiona na sucho polkla, než se mu pevně zahleděla do očí.

„Jsi nebezpečně pohledný,“ pronesla poněkud přiškrceným hlasem, ale nepohnula se ani neuhnula pohledem. Byla odhodlaná nedat najevo slabost. Pobaveně zavrčel a sklonil se nad ní. Uslyšela, jak se zhluboka nadechl a následně mu unikl spokojený povzdech. Hermionu zamrazilo. Pomalu jí začínalo docházet, že tenhle kouzelník není tak úplně člověk.  
„Voníš tak sladce,“ vydechl jí do vlasů. Když jí na čele zašimral jeho dech, tak se zachvěla  
„Kdo jsi?“ zeptala se. Muž se hrdelně uchechtnul, než se narovnal zpět do celé své vskutku impozantní výšky.

„Copak mě nepoznáváš, malá čarodějko?“ zeptal se s pokřiveným úsměvem. Už už chtěla zavrtět hlavou, že ne, ale pak si všimla, jak se mu v očích na okamžik zaleskla jantarově zlatá a jeho úsměv byl tak nějak více zubatý, než by být měl. A najednou jí to došlo. To poznání na ni udeřilo s plnou silou a ona by se zapotácela, kdyby ji nesvíraly jeho silné ruce. Věděl, že pochopila. Spatřil to v jejím pohledu, který se najednou vyjasnil, když jí to došlo.  
„Fenrir Greyback,“ vydechla nakonec. Pustil ji a vysekl jí výsměšnou poklonu.  
„K tvým službám, maličká,“ zadeklamoval posměšně.  
„Ty jsi věděl, s kým se dnes setkáš?“ zeptala se nejistě a absolutně ignorovala jeho  
předešlé výsměšné gesto. Jen přikývnul hlavou.  
„Ale jak? Seznamka je přece anonymní,“ pronesla nechápavě a snažila si spojit ten obrázek muže, který ji kdysi děsil s tím inteligentním mužem, se kterým si už měsíc dopisovala. Příliš se jí to nedařilo. Zazubil se na ni a v úsměvu odhalil špičáky delší a ostřejší, než má jakýkoliv člověk.  
„Maličká, na dopisech přece zůstala tvá vůně. Tvá dokonalá a nezaměnitelná vůně, která mě pronásleduje od okamžiku, kdy jsem se s tebou poprvé setkal,“ vysvětlil, jako kdyby to bylo nad slunce jasnější a ona byla minimálně slabomyslná nebo úplně hloupá.

„Cože?“ zmateně se na něj zamračila.

„Každý člověk má svou osobitou vůni a ta tvoje je pro mě, jako droga nebo dobré víno. Nemůžu se jí nabažit,“ pronesl upřímně a zahleděl se na ni. Snad se snažil najít nějakou stopu po strachu, ale ona mu to rozhodně nehodlala dopřát. Navíc při tomhle prohlášení jí po zádech přeběhl mráz, až se zachvěla a cítila, jak se jí břicho sevřelo podivným vzrušením.  
„Proč mi říkáš maličká?“ zeptal se se zájmem, aby se pokusila změnit téma. Zachechtal se a ten zvuk způsobil, že měla pocit, jako by jí někdo přejížděl kožešinou po holé kůži. Zachvěla se.

„Proto,“ řekl a názorně jí to předvedl, když jí chytil obrovskýma rukama v pase a konečky prstů se skoro dotkl. Hermiona při tom doteku zadržela dech a na sucho polkla. Najednou zatoužila, aby jeho dotek mohla cítit na holé kůži. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl, pak znenadání oči otevřel a vycenil na ni zuby. Hermiona s sebou sice trhla, ale neustoupila. Naopak na něj na oplátku vycenila zuby v nápodobě jeho gesta a dlaně položila na jeho svalnatá předloktí.

„Proč vlastně anonymní seznamka?“ zeptala se zvědavě. Odfrknul si.  
„A kdo si myslíš, že by dobrovolně šel na schůzku s vlkodlakem?“ odpověděl jí otázkou. Bohužel věděla, že má pravdu. Předsudky byly v lidech stále zakořeněné. Smutně si povzdechla a podvědomě sklonila hlavu a pohnula s ní do strany tak, že odhalila ladnou křivku šíje. Při jejím gestu mu v hrudi zarachotilo potěšené zamručení a jeho stisk na jejím pase nepatrně zesílil, což z ní vyloudilo přiškrcený výdech.

„Není proč se omlouvat,“ vydechl a snažil se utišit vzrušení, které se ho zmocnilo po jejím gestu. Opatrně zvedla hlavu, aby mu mohla pohlédnout do očí. Toužila se v těch šedomodrých očích utopit. Hermiona nechápala, co to do ní vjelo, ale jemně mu rukama přejela z předloktí na paže a zastavila se až u jeho širokých ramen. Ty pevné svaly, které cítila pod dlaněmi ji zneklidňovaly i vzrušovaly zároveň. Fascinovaně zíral na to, co mladá žena prováděla. Když ucítil, že se postavila na špičky a prsty mu jemně projela vlasy vzadu na krku, tak se zachvěl. Bylo to tak strašlivě zvláštní a absurdní, že si stále ještě nedovoloval tomu uvěřit. Ne úplně. Uvnitř něj mu jeho vlk našeptával, že ona je ta pravá, ona je ta, kterou hledal celý svůj život. Cítil, jak mu jeho šelma vstupuje do očí. Snažil se od ní odvrátit pohled, aby ji snad nevyděsil, i když si doopravdy nemyslel, že by se tahle malá čarodějka jen tak něčeho lekla. Už jen proto, že z ní necítil žádný strach, nýbrž lehké záchvěvy vzrušení. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že ji přitahuje. Spokojeně se sám pro sebe usmál.

„Podívej se na mě,“ pronesla tichým hlasem. Když odmítnul, tak ho chytila za tvář a snažila se mu hlavu otočit násilím, ale on jí to odmítal dovolit. „Řekla jsem, podívej se na mě,“ prohlásila rozkazovačně a její hlas nepřipouštěl námitek, a tak se rozhodl, že jí vyhoví. Podvolil se tlaku jejích malých dlaní a pohlédl jí přímo do očí. Zalapala po dechu, když sledovala, jak své šelmě dovolil zaplavit mu oči. Jejich šedomodrá barva se pomalu vytrácela, dokud ji nenahradila jantarová vlčí žluť. Ten pohled bral dech. Cítila, jak se jí při tom pohledu rozbušilo srdce. Slečna Grangerová se nebyla schopná poznat. Takhle se nikdy nechovala. Tohle bylo snad poprvé v životě, kdy se nenechala řídit svým rozumem, ale pocity, které jí vířily v nitru. A bylo to osvobozující. Stále mu hleděla do zlatavých očí a najednou si přitáhla jeho hlavu dolů a přitiskla mu rty na sevřená ústa. Cítila jak při doteku jejích rtů ztuhnul a prsty na jejím pase se do ní skoro až bolestivě zatnuly. Unikl jí sten. Když se donesl k jeho uším, tak se mu v žilách rozbouřila krev a vlk uvnitř něj spokojeně zavyl.  
„Nezačínej, co nedokončíš,“ pronesl tvrdě, když se od ní s vypětím sil přinutil odtáhnout. Zarazila se a lehce omámeně na něj pohlédla s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. Chtěla od něj ustoupit, aby nemusela zaklánět hlavu, když mu hleděla do očí, ale jeho sevření jí to nedovolilo.  
„Pusť, Greybacku!“ zasykla na něj panovačně a v očích se jí zablýsklo. Odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Když mě nechceš, tak pusť a já odsud zmizím!“ zavztekala se znovu a bouchla ho drobnou pěstí do hrudi, ačkoliv věděla, že to nebude k ničemu. Snažila se mu vykroutit, ale bylo to k ničemu, nad jeho silou nemohla vyhrát. Nakonec se na oko uvolnila, stoupla si na špičky, rukama ho objala kolem krku a přitiskla mu na horkou kůži rty. Cítila, jak se napjal a sama pro sebe se usmála. Však ty mě pustíš, pomyslela si výsměšně. Znenadání ho prudce kousla do krku, až v ústech ucítila měděnou příchuť jeho krve. Pustil ji a ruka mu automaticky vyjela ke krku, kde ho ta malá čarodějka poznačila zuby. Krev mu po tom, co ho označkovala, bouřila v žilách, srdce mu bilo vzrušením a cítil, jak mu začínají být malé kalhoty. To gesto ho ohromilo a potěšilo zároveň.  
„Sbohem, Greybacku,“ pronesla jakoby nic, i když jí v hlase stále zazníval hněv. Hermiona se otočila na patě a zrovna v okamžiku, kdy se chystala přemístit ji za paži chytla obrovská ruka. Stačila jen vykřiknout, než se svět kolem roztočil a následně rozplynul. Pak nebylo na několik úderů srdce nic, než se objevili v jejím obýváku.

Hermiona byla poněkud dezorientovaná, když jí došlo, že se mu podařilo asistovaně se přemístit do jejího domu. Najednou si uvědomila, že jí něco zablokovalo nohy. Zvedla se na loktech, aby zjistila, že jí přes boky leží těžká postava Fenrira Greybacka.  
„Vypadni!“ prskla na něj. Otočil k ní hlavu, ale v podstatě se vůbec nijak jinak nesnažil dostat z jejího těla. Rozčilovalo ji to.

„Proč jsi utíkala?“ zeptal se nakonec, když se přizvednul, aby ji úplně nedrtil boky svou vahou. Hermionu opět zaplavil vztek z toho, co od něj považovala za odmítnutí.

„Odmítl jsi mě, tak si nehraj na neviňátko!“ zasyčela a snažila se zpod něj vykroutit. Bezúspěšně. Nechápavě se na ni zahleděl, což ji akorát víc rozčílilo. „Nezačínej, co nedokončíš,“ zadeklamovala kysele slova, která pronesl před několika okamžiky. Fenrir se málem rozesmál, ale věděl, že by to nebylo příliš vhodné a snadno by mohl dojít k úhoně. Poté, co ho označkovala mu bylo jasné, že s ní není radno si jen tak zahrávat. Rychlostí blesku se z ní zvednul, ale než se stihla jakkoliv pohnout, tak si jí obkročmo sednul na boky a zápěstí jí přišpendlil k podlaze.

„To já se bál, že mě odmítneš, maličká,“ pronesl a nesmlouvavě přitiskl své rty na její. Opět ho kousla do rtu až vytryskla kapka krve. Neodradilo ho to, spíše naopak. Vnutil jí do úst svůj jazyk a zkušeně ji líbal. Jejich jazyky spolu zápasily o nadvládu, než se odtáhnul. „Stále si myslíš, že tě nechci?“ zavrčel toužebně a rychlým pohybem jí špičkou jazyka olíznul spodní ret, kde ulpěla kapka jeho krve. Hermiona ztuhla a ucítila, jak se jí podbřišek sevřel dlouho nenaplněnou touhou. „Jsi tak krásná, tak hebká, tak drobná a křehká. A nádherně voníš,“ pronesl s ústy přitisknutými na odhalenou kůži jejího krku a ramen. Jemnou pokožku jí škrábalo strniště jeho vousů a ona se při tom pocitu slastně zachvěla.

Jednu její ruku si navedl k výmluvné bouli na kalhotách. Hermiona vytřeštila oči, když se její dlaň dotkla tvrdé boule látky v jeho rozkroku.

„Už mi věříš?“ zeptal se napůl výsměšně. Jen polkla a sevřela ruku kolem té vybouleniny. Vysloužila si tím hrdelní zavrčení, které už ani trochu neznělo lidsky. Zavřela oči.  
„Tak věříš?“ zavrčel jí vedle ucha jeho hlas. Otevřela oči a pousmála se, než si uvolnila ruce a místo odpovědi ho chytla za košili a roztrhla mu ji jediným plynulým trhnutím. Prsty zvědavě a odhodlaně přejela po jeho rozložitém hrudníku porostlém tmavými chloupky. Pohlédl jí do očí, kde už nebyl hněv, ale jasně čitelná touha. A to mu stačilo.

Věnoval jí další vlčí úsměv, než se sklonil k jejím rtům a začal ji náruživě líbat. Zasténala mu do úst, když ji zuby chytil za ret a nasál ho do úst. Rukama mu přejížděla po širokých zádech a vychutnávala si pocit pevných svalů, které cítila pod jeho horkou kůží. Nebránila se, když jí sjel rty na tvář, a pak dál k oušku, kde ji zuby chytil za lalůček, než po něm konejšivě přejel špičkou jazyka. Zavrtěla se pod ním a z hrdla se jí vydral sten. Instinktivně otočila hlavu tak, aby měl snadný přístup k jejímu hebkému krku. To gesto ho vzrušilo ještě víc a on zamručel, jak bojoval s touhou zabořit jí zuby do měkkého masa přesně tak, jako to ona udělala jemu. Pak by zpečetil jejich svazek. Nikdo a nic by je pak už nemohlo rozdělit. Nikdy. Byla by jeho družkou.  
„Udělej to,“ splynulo jí šeptem ze rtů. Fenrir měl pocit, že se přeslechnul.  
„Nevíš, co žádáš,“ podtknul a prudce se posadil. Sedla si a rukou ukázala na jeho krk, kde ho označkovala.  
„Nehojíš se,“ podotkla. V jejím hlase nezněl šok, jen překvapení. Fenrir přikývnul.  
„U Merlina,“ došlo jí to najednou. „To znamená...“ hlas se jí vytratil.

„Ano,“ ujistil ji a drsnou rukou jí pohladil po rameni. Vyhnala ty šílené myšlenky z hlavy a uvědomila si, že mu chce patřit. Minimálně pro nejbližší chvíle opravdu toužila po tom, aby si ji vzal. Vytáhla zpod něj své nohy a klekla si. Rty mu přitiskla na krk, v místě kde ho kousla. Cítila na sobě jeho ruce, které se snažily si neohrabaně poradit se zapínáním jejích šatů. Obemkla ránu ústy a znovu ho kousla. Potvrdila tak svojí značku a vychutnala si pár kapek krve, kterých se jí po kousnutí dostalo. Cítila, jak se jí pod dlaněmi napjaly svaly jeho ramen a zad. Slyšela jak hrdelně zavrčel a dlouze mu ránu olízla, než se přisála k jeho rtům. Dala mu ochutnat vlastní krev. Věděla, že ho tím potěšila.  
Rozepnul jí zip šatů a přitiskl ji k sobě, zatímco ji líbal, jako by ji chtěl celou sníst. Ostré zuby čas od času zavadily o její a nebo ji jemně zatahaly za spodní ret. Bylo to vzrušující. Hermiona cítila, jak jí jeho hrubé dlaně překryly ňadra a bez milosti je hnětou a laskají. Hlasitě zasténala, když jí mezi prsty zmáčknul bradavku a lehce za ní potáhnul, dokud se ta hebká a citlivá kůže nenapjala. Ramínka jejích šatů jí nyní svírala ruce a bránila jí je zvednout, a tak se spokojila s tím, že mu hladila svalnaté břicho, po kterém se sbíhala stezička chloupků, která mizela v jeho džínách. Prsty zahákla za pas jeho džínů. Fenrir ztěžka oddechoval. Odtrhnul se od jejích sladkých úst, stáhl jí šaty a hladově se přisál k jedné zahrocené bradavce. Hermiona slastí zalapala po dechu, když ucítila horká ústa na rozcitlivělé pokožce. Nemilosrdně jí sál a pokoušel zuby, dokud Hermiona nevzlykla slastí, až pak se přesunul k druhému ňadru a učinil to samé. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí svírá podbřišek a věděla, že její kalhotky jsou mokré touhou. Nikdy nezažila takový chtíč a touhu, jako nyní s tímto mužem. Opět zasténala, když zuby zatahal za její bradavku. Bolest se změnila v okamžitou slast a jen vystupňovala její touhu. Odtáhla se od něj a přetáhla si šaty přes hlavu, takže před ním najednou byla až na kalhotky a boty úplně nahá. Viděla, jak se mu zaleskly oči. Potěšilo ji to. Roztřesenými prsty začala zápolit s jeho džínami, zatímco Fenrir ze sebe shazoval košili. Nakonec se jí podařilo džíny rozepnout a začala je z něj sundavat. Potěšeně se usmála, když zjistila, že se Greyback neobtěžoval se spodním prádlem.

Stáhla mu džíny jen natolik, aby měla volný přístup k jeho penisu. Pohladila jeho hebkou délku, než ho pevně sevřela v dlani a několikrát zapumpovala nahoru a dolů. Greyback zavřel oči a zvrátil hlavu. Když uvolnila své sevření, tak s sebou jeho mužství začalo nedočkavě poškubávat. Hermionu fascinovala jeho velikost a přemýšlela, zda by ho dokázala vzít do úst. Rozhodla se to vyzkoušet. Sjela rukou po celé jeho délce, než se zastavila u kořene a navedla si ho do úst. Fenrir, který měl zavřené oči netušil, co má malá čarodějka v úmyslu, a tak překvapeně vydechl, když se její horká ústa obemkla kolem jeho žaludu. Zasténal, když ucítil, jak ho saje a zároveň mu přes uzdičku přejíždí jazykem. Jak se lehce pohybovala nahoru a dolů, tak chvílemi cítil její zuby, a to ho vzrušovalo téměř k nepříčetnosti. Nakonec se odhodlala a začala ústy sjíždět po celé jeho délce. Nahoru a dolů, nahoru a dolů. Dokud si na něj nezvykla. Pak se odhodlala a snažila se uvolnit, když jí najednou jeho ruce zajely do vlasů a přitáhly její hlavu k němu do klína. Udělal to bez milosti a ona si najednou uvědomila, že se jí jeho špička zabořila hluboko do hrdla a ona nemůže dýchat. Ten pocit byl nepopsatelný a přitom dokonalý. Vzhlédla nahoru k němu a jazykem ho dráždila na naběhlých žílách, než mu ruku sevřela kolem varlat. Zasténal a snažil se natlačit ještě dále do jejího hrdla, ale věděl, že na to ještě není připravená. Nebyla zvyklá, a tak se frustrovaně odtáhnul, aby se mohla nadechnout. Jak se odtahovala, tak mezi jeho mužstvím a jejími rty zůstaly provázky slin. Ten obraz, jak před ním klečela už na něj byl skoro až příliš.

Zaúpěl, urychleně se zbavil bot i kalhot a sklonil se k ní. Nedočkavě ji položil na záda a trhnutím rozerval krajkovou látku jejích kalhotek. Hermiona se kousla do rtu očekáváním. Nepříliš jemně jí do široka roztáhnul nohy a usadil se mezi jejími stehny. Prstem rozhrnul faldíky její kundičky, než nalezl maličký hrbolek, který tam byl schovaný. Nedočkavě se pod ním zavrtěla. Ale on se jen usmál a sklonil se. Ve chvíli, kdy jí začal klitoris dráždit jazykem se zhluboka nadechla a prsty mu nedočkavě zabořila do vlasů, aby ho u sebe udržela. Slast z toho, jak ji laskal a jemně pokoušel zuby, se jí šířila až do špiček prstů na nohou. Lehce se nadzvedla v bocích a najednou ucítila, jak do ní vklouznul jeho prst. Zasténala. Pohyboval v ní prstem a nemilosrdně ji dobýval jazykem, když už si myslela, že to nevydrží, tak se najednou odtáhnul. Zklamaně zafňukala a snažila se ho znovu přitáhnout do svého klína, ale on se jen chraplavě zasmál a přitiskl svá ústa na její. Hermionu vzrušilo, když ucítila svou vlastní chuť.  
„Prosím, ach Fenrire, prosím,“ zašeptala mu chraptivě do úst, když se odtrhla, aby se nadechla. Nenechal se pobízet, nadzvednul se a jednou rukou navedl své mužství ke vstupu do její jeskyňky. Zůstal jen na kraji toho nádherně mokrého a horkého místečka. A už v tu chvíli měl pocit, že zešílí. Byla tak nádherně úzká, až se bál, že ho nedokáže přijmout. Když se připravoval na to, že do ní vstoupí, tak vzala Hermiona nedočkavě vše do svých rukou a jedním rychlým přírazem boků ho do sebe vtáhla. Zalapala po dechu nad tím pocitem, jak ji naplňoval. Napínal ji skoro až ke hranici bolesti. Hleděl jí do očí a čekal, až si na něj zvykne, ale malá čarodějka měla plány docela jiné. Obmotala mu nohy kolem pasu a dychtivě se nadzvedla v bocích. Fenrir už na nic nečekal a prudce do ní celý vklouznul. Hermiona sténala a nehty mu drásala kůži na zádech, zatímco on do ní přirážel, jako smyslů zbavený. Tohle bylo mnohem lepší, než si kdy představoval. Jeho malá čarodějka byla dokonalá, úzká a horká. Cítila, že nepotrvá dlouho a zachvátí jí orgasmus. Zmítala se pod ním a křičela slastí, jako smyslů zbavená. Těsně předtím, než ji zachvátil orgasmus mu nepokrytě nastavila hrdlo a ze rtů jí splynulo jediné slovo.  
„Fenrire,“ zachraptěla. Věděl, že už moc nezbývá a oba překročí tu nádhernou hranici, a tak aniž by přestal divoce přirážet se sklonil nad její holou kůží tam, kde se rameno stýkalo s krkem a nechal svého vlka, aby udělal to, po čem toužil od prvního okamžiku, kdy ucítil její vůni. Zabořil zuby do jejího měkkého masa, dokud v ústech neucítil její sladkou krev. A v tom okamžiku se Hermiona udělala. Vykřikla a nehty mu zaryla do kůže ještě silněji, jak ji zachvátila křeč orgasmu. Nedokázala se pořádně nadechnout, zatímco se stěny její kundičky skoro až bolestivě stahovaly kolem jeho velkého ptáka. Byl to naprosto slastný pocit a Fenrir ještě jednou naposledy přirazil, než konečně i on nalezl své uvolnění. Cítila, jak se v ní zmítá, zatímco se mu ze rtů dralo spokojené zvířecí vrčení. Ještě naposledy se v ní vzepjal a naposledy do ní vystříknul své horké semeno. Hermiona spokojeně zavrněla a políbila ho na rty.

Když z ní po několika minutách konečně vyklouznul, tak zklamaně zafňukala a on se jenom usmál.  
„Teď jsi moje,“ prohlásil se spokojeným, i když pokřiveným úsměvem. Hermiona jen přikývla a slastně si protáhla divokým milováním rozbolavělé tělo.  
„Tvoje družka,“ souhlasila a on musel přiznat, že to z jejích úst znělo nádherně. Tak dlouho o tom snil, až se jeho sen stal skutečností. Pohladil ji po tváři a doufal v nádhernou budoucnost, která je společně čekala a jistě bude plná hádek i divokého milování. Ale on se na to těšil a zdálo se, že Hermiona také.


End file.
